


Not that Bad

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Without the sunlight, it made it harder for him to see you.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Not that Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It’s getting dark out

It was something that Karna always worried about in the back of his mind. As much as he loved to spend time with you outside of Chaldea, he truly disliked how the winter sunlight would be stolen away from him so quickly. Without the sunlight, it made it harder for him to see you. It made it harder for him to see all the small details on your face. 

He wishes that he could see the faint flush on your cheek - whether it be from the cold or from him. Though as much as he hated that it was getting darker out so soon in the day, it doesn’t quite mean that the day with you is over. That much he could still tell as you gently squeezed his hand. 

The two of you were out on a rare date. It was perhaps the calmest time of your life, and quite frankly you were thankful for the escape from the usual routine of filing reports for Chaldea. As you swung your hands that were locked with his to the rhythm of the joy and happiness of simply being with him, Karna couldn’t help but softly chuckle at how such a simple action could bring such joy to you.

“What is it?”

“It is nothing, Master. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

There was a moment of silence, and silent appreciation is evident on both ends. A smile touches upon your lips, similar to the one on his, and you laughed, “I love being with you.”

You gently tug on his hand and continued, “I’m happy.”

It was just two words, but the knowledge of knowing that you enjoyed his presence and that you were happy to be around him simply filled his heart with joy. He takes a step closer to you and softly murmured, “It’s a shame that we do not have much daylight left to spend together.”

“That doesn’t matter though, does it?” 

You let go of his hand temporarily and did a large arm sweeping motion to the area around you two, careful not to hit anyone else who may have been walking around. Karna’s gaze followed you first, but then slowly changed to actually look at his surroundings. It was stunning. As the darkness slowly encompassed the landscape, the street lights slowly lit up one by one, as though trailing after the fading sunlight that was slowly slipping away.

Yet as they did, they left behind a trail of lights that filled the air with a Christmas cheer. The storefronts they walked past that were formerly dark and dreary were slowly being lit up in wonderful, bright colors. The small lights were artistically dangled and strung across each building to create a dazzling picture to represent the joy of Christmas. 

As you watched Karna’s eyes widen in awe at the scene before him, you feel proud of yourself for being able to show such a display to him. You gently grabbed his hand and asked, “So, it’s not too bad is it?”

“Hm?” Karna looked confused as you gestured around and you laughed, “The dark isn’t all bad, now is it?”

He mirrored the smile on your lips and shook his head, “No, the dark is fine after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
